


Know-It-All

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [6]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, It just... happened?, It wasn't even supposed to be part of this au, This went waaaaay off the rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Wing Fanchu knew it all, but not in an annoying way.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu & Laura Brand, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu & Shelby Trinity
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Know-It-All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mal. This is all your fault.

Wing Fanchu knew it all.

Wing Fanchu knew it all, but not in an annoying way. Not in the way Cole Harrington did, always answering people with sarcastic comments and a mean smile. More in the way that, he could look at someone and know exactly the way to cheer them up, exactly what to do for them to make them smile, all by observing them for a bit.

And then, he'd know it all.

* * *

Laura Brand was a quiet girl, as he knew.

He also knew she had red hair and lots of freckles. And that she was the target of most bullies because of her short height and her lack of close friends.

That's what everyone knew.

And then one day, he saw her sitting on a bench in the schoolyard, seemingly oblivious to the blooming bruise on her arm with her head buried in a book.

He sat next to her, and she didn't even notice.

He was about to set a hand on her shoulder, before remembering.

Laura doesn't like to be touched without permission.

He retracted his hand, before speaking softly. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, staring at him in surprise like she wasn't expecting him to even see her, before shaking her head and shrugging. "I think so."

He looked around the schoolyard, spotting a group of kids whispering among themselves, glancing at them and snickering every now and then. He turned back to the Scottish girl. "Would you like some company?"

She shrugged, switching her attention back to her book.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Motherfucker!" Wing's head snapped back to the girl because of her shout, who was shaking the book violently. "She was alive this entire time?!"

"...What are you talking about?" He asked curiously, having no idea what the redhead was so worked up about.

"The book!" She replied, not that that answered anything.

"Well… What is it about?"

Laura stared at him for a few moments. "You… want to know?"

He shrugged. "Of course."

"Well…" She set the book down, letting him look at it. 'Scarlett and Ivy', read the title. "It's about a pair of twins called Scarlett and Ivy! And then one of them gets accepted into a private boarding school." As she explained, she started talking faster and her grin started to show.

* * *

Otto Malpense was short.

He was an albino. And he lived with his stepfather and someone else. On top of that, he got tired really really fast and couldn't run around like other kids or do much sports because of that.

That's what he told everyone, and they all accepted it.

Wing saw him sitting by himself outside the school on the ground. He was used to walking home by himself after the school was empty since his father was too busy to pick him up from school, but the albino's stepfather was always on-time to pick him up.

He slowly made his way over to the British boy, standing next to him for a few moments.

"What do you want?" Otto asked, looking up slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down despite knowing that it might dirty his clothes.

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"You seem alone." He replied simply. "And I have a bit of time before going home." He had hours to do that. "Your stepfather isn't here yet?"

Most people would've found the fact that he knew that creepy, but Otto didn't even react. "He's too busy today and my babysitter wouldn't care if I get home late. So here I am."

He fell quiet for a few moments, before suggesting. "We could go get ice cream. There's a pretty good ice cream shop around here somewhere."

Five minutes later and the two boys were sitting on a wall near the ice cream shop, the albino eating a chocolate flavoured one whole the Asian boy ate a vanilla one.

"So you live with your dad?" Otto asked, looking around.

"Yes. It's… just the two of us." He admitted. "It gets a bit boring."

The albino nodded, before stiffening. "Shit…"

He frowned. "What's wrong?" Looking around, he could only see a woman making her way over to them.

"She's here!"

"Who?" He asked, jumping from the wall and landing on his feet.

"My babysitter!" He replied, tossing away the scream. "Catch me!"

Wing didn't have a second to react or ask what he meant before the boy jumped from the wall, but he managed to catch him if the fact that he almost stumbled to the ground was ignored.

The woman had caught up to them. "Here you are."

"...Hey Raven." Otto greeted sheepishly. "How's your day?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "We're going home. Now."

"Okay." He huffed, following after Raven as she walked away. "Bye mystery boy!" He shouted, waving happily.

* * *

Shelby Trinity was popular.

She was also blond. And she was rich.

That's all everyone needed to know about her.

He observed her as she left her empty tray on one of the cafeteria tables and snuck away from her clique and out to the hallways, not buying anything to eat or even interacting with her friends. He had seen the same thing happen everyday.

That day though, he decided to follow.

Shelby sat in one of the classrooms, the one where her next class took place, Wing supposed. He quietly entered the room, not saying a word as he sat at the table in front of her turning the chair to face the blond girl.

She obviously notices him, but didn't look up, examining her nails and ignoring him.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a chocolate bar, offering it to her.

She just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Take it."

She reached out hesitantly, taking the chocolate bar and opening it, taking a bite out of it.

And then he left.

And then he returned the next day, doing the same thing.

And then, the next day he went into the classroom and she was expecting him.

"What's your name?" She asked as he sat down.

"I'm Wing."

"Well." She smiled and chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Wing didn't know everything, and yet he knew it all.


End file.
